The Peddler's narration/The Cave of Wonders (RaCmA)
This is how The Peddler's narration/The Cave of Wonders goes in Ryan and Crash meets Aladdin. pink smoke trail appears in a red fire background. Words appear "Walt Disney Pictures presents." with "A Ryantransformer studios production" then the pink smoke is gone in a puff and the title appears: "Ryan and Crash meets Aladdin" then the scene change and the song Arabian Nights play Peddler: voice Oh I come from a land, from a far-away place, where the caravan camles roam~ Where it's flat and emense and the heat is intense~ It's barbaric, but hey, it's home~ Where the wind's from the east and the sun's from the west~ And the sand in the glass is right~ Come on down, stop on by~ Hop a carpet and fly~ To another Arabian night~ camera pans to a city of Agrabah Arabian Nights~ Like Arabian days~ More often then not~ Are hotter then hot~ In a lot of good ways~ scene change to a peddler riding on a camel Arabian nights~ Neath Arabian moons~ A fool off his guard~ Could fall and fall hard~ Out there on the dunes~ camel feels tired and rests as the Peddler gets off The Peddler: Ah, salaam and good evening to you, worthy friend. Please, please come closer. zoom in hitting him in the face Too close. A little too close. zooms back out to CU There. Welcome to Agrabah, city of mystery, of enchantment, and the finest merchandise this side of the river Jordan, on sale today. Come on down. Heh, heh. Look at this. Yes. Combination hookah and coffeemaker. Also makes julienne fries. Will not break. the device on a table Will not... breaks It broke. Ohh! Look at this. out a little box I have never seen one of these intact before. This is the famous Dead Sea Tupperware. Listen. it open and makes a raspberry noise Ahh. Still good. camera starts to pan to the right and the Peddler hurries and it stops The Peddler: Wait. Don't go. l can see you're only interested in the exceptionally rare. l think, then, you would be most rewarded to consider this. out a magic lamp Do not be fooled by it's commonplace appearence. Like so many things, it is now what is outside, but what is inside that counts. camera slowly pans to the left and the Peddler hurries again and the pan stops The Peddler: This is no ordinary lamp! It once changed the course of a young man's life. A young man, who like this lamp, was more then what he seemed. A diamond in the rough. Perhaps you like to hear a tale? magic sand from the lamp onto his hand It begins on a dark night... sand into the sky, where it forms a starry nightscape where a dark man waits with a dark purpose. camera pans down to show Jafar sitting on his horse and Iago on his shoulder. Ryvine is with him with Linda Ryan, the Nighttime villains, Megatron (Movie), Dr. Neo Cortex, Twivine Sparkle and Clover Lacey. Gazeem shows up riding on his horse then gets off his horse Linda Ryan: There he is. Ryvine Sparkle: Well, it's about time. Jafar: You are late. Gazeem: A thousand appologies, O Patient one. Jafar: Do you have it then? Gazeem: I had to slit a few throats, but I got it. (Pulls out half of the medallion. Jafar reaches out for it, but Gazeem yanks it back) Ah-ah-ahhh. The treasure. (Iago squawks as he flies by and grabs the medallion.) Ow! hands the half of the medallion to Jafar Jafar: Trust me, my pungent friend. out the other half You'll get what's coming to you. Iago: What's coming to you. Awk. connects the two halves and the medallion starts to glow. It flies and goes towards the dunes Jafar: Quickly! Follow the trail! Clover Lacey: Let's move! ride off, following the speck of light Twivine Sparkle: Faster, guys! Jafar: Faster! scarrab medallion flies to a large dune then separate into two halves and plunged into it. Jafar and the others catch up then the dune start to rise up, changing into a shape of a tiger's head and it opens it's mouth Jafar: At last, after all my years of searching. Twivine Sparkle and Jafar: The Cave of Wonders. Iago: Awk. Cave of Wonders. Clover Lacey: It's amazing. Gazeem: whispering By Al-lah. Jafar: Now, remember. Bring me and Twivine the lamp. The rest of the treasure is yours, but the lamp is mine. Twivine Sparkle: So is mine. goes towards the tiger head Iago: Awk, the lamp. Awk, the lamp. Jafar Gee, where'd you dig this bozo up? Jafar: Shhh. Ryvine Sparkle: Let's watch. Dr. Neo Cortex: This could be fun. reaches the cave and see that stairs appear. He was about to go in but he is blown onto the sand by the wind of it's roar Cave of Wonders: Who disturbs my slumber? Gazeem: gasps It is I, Gazeem, a humble thief. Cave of Wonders: Know this. Only one may enter here. One who's worth lies far within. A diamond in the rough. looks at Jafar with a questioned look Jafar: What are you waiting for? Go on. hesitates then moves his foot inside the cave. He then plants his foot down and nothing happens and he gives out a sigh of relife. The cave lets out another roar and Gazeem turns to run back out but the cave slams it's mouth shut and the dune collapses back to normal Jafar, Linda and Twivine: NOOOOO!!!!!!! Cave of Wonders: Seek thee out, the diamond in the rough. two halves of the medallion rolls down the dune as the words "Diamond in the rough" echoes. Iago unburied himself from the sand Iago: coughing I can't believe it. I just don't believe it. We're never gonna get a hold of that stupid lamp! Just forget it. Look at this. Look at this. I'm so ticked off that I'm molting. the two halves to Jafar Jafar: Patience, Iago. Patience. Gazeem was obviously less then worthy. Twivine Sparkle: I agree, Jafar. Iago: Oh, there's a big surprise. That's an incredib... I think I'm gonna have an heart attack and die from that surprise. What are we gonna do? We got a big problem here. A big... Megatron (Movie): Iago We know. Jafar: Only one may enter. I must find this one, this... Diamond in the rough. Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts